An Imperial Affliction
by Enchanted99
Summary: My mother's glass eye turned inward, as it normally does when she is stressed or upset or both. The doctor asked if he could talk to her alone and she agreed; not that she really had a choice. I strained to hear what they were saying; though the outside of the door, I caught my name, Cholera, and stage IV. [On Hiatus more info on why inside chpt important info]
1. snippet and Author's Note

**An Imperial Affliction**

* * *

"Whenever you read a cancer booklet or website or whatever, they always list depression among the side effects of cancer. But, in fact, depression is not a side effect of cancer. Depression is a side effect of dying."

\- John Green,_ The Fault in Our Stars-_

* * *

My mother's glass eye turned inward, as it normally does when she is stressed or upset or both. The doctor asked if he could talk to her alone and she agreed; not that she really had a choice. I strained to hear what they were saying; though the outside of the door, I caught my name, Cholera, and stage IV.

_But cholera doesn't have stages_,I though to myself, slowly making my way back to the chair that they presumed I was still in. Then it downed on my the only reason a doctor asks to speak to a parent in the hall is for terrible news, stages. Well there are a good bit of disease with stage but I was pretty certain I knew the one the doctor was about to diagnose me with; cancer.

* * *

_Author's Notes:_

_Ever since I read the fault in Our Stars by John Green I wish An Imperial_ _Affliction was real. I was extremely disappointed to hear that John Green would no be writing it because 'somethings existed better in our heads than in reality' or something along those lines. So, I decided that I would try my best to write it. This book I am trying to set up like a real book so there will be no Author's Note anywhere else in the story. Which why I am apologizing a head of time for poor grammar and spelling, and slow updates. If I need to say anything else all of my notes will appear here with a date at the end, so check here after each update, if you wish. I_'_m sorry if this version doesn't live up you your expectations of the book. This story is based off of the information given in The Fault in Our Stars and my interpretation of how it should go, any similarities to other existing work published on this site or in a book store are purely coincidental. I hope you enjoy. 3-28-14_

* * *

_Sorry for the long wait! As you can see I can't some things due to fact I did research and I was really messed up with my facts._

_The cover goes to the creative ge__nius who designed it; i found it on google. the fact about cancer and treatment I research and tried to make it as accurate as possible. I changed the set up so new readers won't have to scroll through however many author note's I divide to post just to se the snippet. _

_While researching rereading The Fault in Our Stars I realized that Cholera is not a type of cancer, but rather a type of muscular disease and sofa I can not find the link between that and Cancer. Anna's Charity is for people with cancer that want to cure Cholera does that mean they are different things? If anyone happens to know the answer please tell me via pm or comment which ever you prefer._

_ So from what I've research cholera is NOT a type of cancer and until some one proves me wrong [you are welcome to do you own research and if you find any inconsistencies just let me know] Anna will have cholera as a side effect of her cancer. So I have done more research and found out that Cholera is a disease caused by eating or drinking unsanitary foods or water. __  
_

_I was also reading an interview with John Green and he Does(!) read fan fictions about The Fault in Our Stars and mentions on about Issac meeting a girl in the movie theatre. 4-14-14_


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

My mother's glass eye turned inward, as it normally does when she is stressed or upset or both. The doctor asked if he could talk to her alone and she agreed; not that she really had a choice. I strained to hear what they were saying; though the outside of the door, I caught my name, Cholera, and stage IV.

_But cholera doesn't have stages_,I though to myself, slowly making my way back to the chair that they presumed I was still in. Then it downed on my the only reason a doctor asks to speak to a parent in the hall is for terrible news, stages. Well there are a good bit of disease with stage but I was pretty certain I knew the one the doctor was about to diagnose me with; cancer.

My mother's good eye is filled with terror and fear which only confirms my suspicion. Then Dr. Peters turned and faces me his expression bleak.

"I'm sorry to inform you," his tone is sincere, "that you have a type of blood care. We do not have the equipment to determine what type. I wrote down a few hospitals that I think would do best. You should go there soon. I'm sorry we can't do anything more."

For one of the few times in my life I am speechless.

"Please take all the time you need to process." Dr. Peters says.

"Thank you." My mother said getting up me trailing a few step behind her.

* * *

My mother and I did not speak a single word on the car ride home. We just sat there in silence our minds trying to process what had just happened. It seemed for ever before our car pulled into the drive way of our modest. One story, two bedroom, one and a half bathroom home.

It was much but it was all she could afford, since my father left when I was five life hasn't been easy. My mom works part time gardening and landscaping. Then the other half she will sell her flower at our local market. Her best seller, tulips. Which doesn't surprise me since they are her favorite flower and is morbidly obsessed with them... at times. And my dad wasn't a complete dead-beat every month or so he would send us a check for three to six grand depending on how his business went. And with that my moth was able to keep this house, an average car that is a few years old, pay the bills, and have enough to indulge us in the occasional vacation or expensive present.

I told my mother goodnight and with a kiss on the check I went to my room and shut the door.

I could faintly hear my mom making the arrangements for another doctors appointment.

I lied on the bed, mentally drained. I go back out into the bathroom, connecting my room to my mother's and just stare at my reflection. I know it sounds petty but I can't help but wonder if I will ever get to see my self like this. Auburn waves that stop just below my shoulder, bright hazel green eyes, fair skin. Sighing I brush my teeth and throw on my pajamas. But I don't go to bed, at least not right away. My mother tells me that I have to get up at seven for the doctor's appointment tomorrow. I nod, then walk back into my room.

I check my phone for messages, none. That doesn't surprise me. My one true best friend, Cindy. Doesn't get home until seven from tract, and volleyball. Then stays up until nine to do her homework. I honestly doesn't know how she does it. I used to do tract and the condition is very rigorous. I stop because I kept springing my ankle and the doctor said I couldn't do tract anymore.

Putting my phone on my dresser I crawl into bed and fall into a dreamless slumber.


	3. Important information!

**_A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating. It's just I really want this story to live up to expectation. Therefore I am restarting this story, due to the fact that I need to read Infinite Just and Blood of the Lamb because those are the books that John Green said inspired the idea of An Imperial Affliction. (Go to his website if you don't believe me)_  
**

**_I also need to do research on cancer and cancer treatments._**

**_Another thing is that I want your opinions on what you all think Anna looks like since we are given no information I would like to create an image that the majority of us agree on._**

**_If you could please tell me _**

**_height_**

**_hair color, length, style_**

**_eye color_**

**_last name_**

**_etc._**

**_Answer in the comments or pm (i may not respond, sorry. busy summer)_**

**_And then I will chose the most popular of each._**

**_Also please submit names that can be used for Doctors, Classmates, Teachers,_**

**_What do you think the Dutch Tulip Man's true name is? _**

**_Hopefully I will finish the two books and my research and restart the story soon! :) *fingers crossed* Thanks for submitting!_**

**_PS Thanks for all the feed back I got when I first published this story! :)_**


End file.
